Masashi Takaya
was first introduced in the Manga chapter 116 visiting the maid cafe that Neko, Kazumi and Hatsuna were working at. He dropped out of Murakami's High school, all that is known is that there were rumors it was a violent incident involving a fight. Story Takaya is first seen in chapter 116. He visits the maid cafe in chapter 116 and orders an iced coffee. He is surprised at how society has changed after seeing Hatsuna Wakabayashi 'casting' a spell on his iced coffee. He orders another iced coffee but rejects Kazumi's attempt to cast a spell on his drink, claiming that she has the "stench of a slut." He orders Hatsuna to cast the spell who rejects him in turn, claiming that she has a crush on someone else. Ryouta Murakami then arrives, and Hatsuna admits that he is the one that she has the crush on, though her love in unrequited. The other girls then begin to fight over Murakami. Takaya becomes aggressive towards Murakami, believing that he was playing with the hearts of multiple girls. This aggression causes the heroines to ask him to leave, though he immediately comes back and, embarrassed, orders another iced coffee so he could watch Hatsuna perform the magic spell on his drink. After work, the girls witness him knocking over a sign. They initially believe him to be a thug, but the reality of the situation was that he was knocking it over so an elderly woman in a wheelchair could pass by. Takaya goes to school the next day. Hatsuna speaks to him, telling him that she appreciated what he did for the old lady and wanted to get along with him as classmates, though her opinion of him drops when she witnesses him once again getting aggressive with Murakami. Hatsuna and Murakami are caught in a conflict when a group of thugs confronted Takaya, their leader angry over Takaya coming to the rescue of a girl that the leader was harassing. Murakami recalls that most of the group are high standing members of sports teams and threatened to ruin their reputation if they started a fight, causing them to run away. When Takaya begins to square off against the leader, Hatsuna begins to walk away, not impressed with Takaya, but the leader grabs and pulls a knife on her as she walks past. The leader tells Takaya to get on his knees and beg, but Hatsuna, worrying that he'll find about his regenerative abilities, tells him that she'll never hold any feelings for him and that he should leave. He surprises her by getting on his knees and allowing the leader to degrade him. Impressed, she drives the knife into her cheek, sending Takaya into a berserk rage. He apologizes to Hatsuna, who plays along. She tells him that if he really felt remorse, then she never wants to see him again. Takaya accepts, prompting Hatsuna to turn towards him. Takaya is shocked to see no wound. Murakami tells him that it is a result of her genetics, that she can recover from any injury. Hatsuna tells him to keep it a secret and that she expected him to keep his promise of leaving her alone. As she leaves, Takaya is seen to be relieved that she wasn't injured. Murakami later asks Hatsuna why she hates Takaya so much. She tells him that she doesn't hate him and that she just wants to keep her distance because she does not want to involve innocents. However, Takaya shows up shortly after and tries to play it off as her only telling him to leave her alone at school. Soon after, Kana Tachibana predicts that Hatsuna will hatch and devour Takaya while they were out shopping. Sure enough, Takaya goes to the cafe and asks Hatsuna to go shopping with him so that she could help him pick a gift out for his sister. She accepts, but learns that she would hatch the next day and goes to his house to cancel. He is soon to be surprisingly insightful when he is able to deduce that he was not the cause of her cancelling. She leaves without telling him the true cause of why she was upset, so he confronts Murakami. He reveals the circumstances to Takaya, which prompts him to be at Hatsuna's side during her last hours. Finding her in the streets in front of the observatory, he admits his true feeling to her. Hatsuna gets agitated with Takaya, angry that he would give her further attachment to living. When he asks her if she would go out with him, she gets even more upset and says that he was making her headache even worse. Hatsuna suddenly hatches, her time sped up. Takaya inspects Hatsuna's dead body, narrowly avoiding being beheaded thanks to Hexenjagd suddenly showing up. Miki tells Takaya to get away from Hatsuna's body, wanting it to the Drassil to eat the host body, but Takaya refuses, telling her that Hatsuna won't have a body to return to. Takaya is saved by Murakami when the Drassil suddenly lunges at the host body and devours it. Convinced that she may be able to return to normal, Takaya allows the Drassil to devour the majority of his body. When the Drassil tries to devour the others, a dying Takaya is able to momentarily return Hatsuna back to her senses and she is shocked that she ate him. Takaya then asks her if she would go out to him, to which she accepts. He tells her that he'll wait for her in the afterlife, dying with a smile on his face. However, Hatsuna survives hatching and her Drassil is placed back inside her harnessed, allowing her to regenerate. Hatsuna then uses her ability to ressurect Takaya, who wakes up a while later perfectly fine. He is then curious about the promise Hatsuna had made him when he "died." Gallery Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters